1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cooking devices and, more particularly, to cooking devices that are portable and are generally used outdoors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cooking outdoors is a popular activity, and throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to outdoor cooking devices. The following U.S. patents are representative of some of those outdoor cooking innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,819,614, 4,840,118, 5,213,027, 5,284,125, and 5,325,841. More specifically, each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,819,614, 4,840,118, and 5,213,027 discloses a barbecue grill which is rectangular in shape having two long sides and two short ends. Access to the interior of the grill is obtained from one of the long sides. As a consequence, the interior of the oven is accessible only a relatively short depth along a relatively long length. In contrast, for purposes of heat retention when the oven interior is accessed, it would be desirable if an outdoor oven apparatus were provided that has an oven interior accessible a relatively long depth along a relatively short length.
Each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,284,125 and 5,325,841 discloses what appears to be a vertically oriented cylindrical outdoor oven apparatus which has only one access door on the side of the cylindrical oven. In general, a rectangular outdoor oven apparatus may be preferred over a vertically oriented cylindrical one because a rectangular oven apparatus may provide greater stability with respect to being tipped over. Moreover, the vertically oriented cylindrical ovens disclosed have single access doors. For purposes of greater versatility in oven utilization, it would be desirable if an outdoor oven apparatus were provided which had access doors at each end of the oven.
Still other features would be desirable in an outdoor oven apparatus. For example, for ease moving food into and out from the oven interior, it would be desirable if an outdoor oven apparatus were provided with sliding drawers that are accessed from ends of the oven. For removing melted fats from the oven interior, to preclude excessive smokiness due to burning fat, it would be desirable if an outdoor oven apparatus were provided with drain ports located at the bottom of the oven. The drain ports can also be used for allowing ashes to exit from the oven interior when the oven interior is washed out.
Some foods cook at a lower temperature or are more susceptible to heat damage than others. In this respect, to keep some foods farther away from a heat source than others, it would be desirable if an outdoor oven apparatus were provided with an upper food rack that is more distant from a heat source than a lower food rack which is closer to the heat source.
For ease of transportation, it would be desirable if the outdoor oven apparatus were supported by a wheeled carriage. For convenience in pulling the outdoor oven apparatus, it would be desirable if the wheeled carriage included a trailer hitch so that the outdoor oven apparatus could be readily towed by a motorized vehicle.
The degree of combustion of the fuel in an oven depends significantly upon the amount of air which is permitted to react with the combusting fuel. In this respect, it would be desirable if an outdoor oven apparatus were provided with adjustable draft valves for controlling the amount of air that combusts the fuel.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use outdoor barbecue grills, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest an outdoor oven apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) has an oven interior accessible along a relatively long depth and a relatively short length; (2) has access doors at each end of the oven; (3) has sliding drawers that are accessed from ends of the oven; (4) has drain ports located at the bottom of the oven; (5) has an upper food rack that is more distant from a heat source than a lower food rack with is closer to the heat source; (6) is supported by a wheeled carriage; (7) includes a trailer hitch so that the outdoor oven apparatus can be readily towed by a motorized vehicle; and (8) is provided with adjustable draft valves for controlling the amount of air that combusts the fuel. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique outdoor oven apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.